Michael Corleone/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Joker (Nolanverse) (by Samurai234) Joker: Corleone: In an abandoned hotel, the Joker is telling his thugs a plan; they will plant M67 grenades over different parts of Gotham City, then blow them up. They store the grenades in a duffel bag, and prepare to leave. Meanwhile, a car being driven by Michael Corleone's gang (consisting of Michael himself and Sonny Corleonre, Fredo Corleonre, Peter Clemenza, and Salvatore Tessio) pulls up next to the hotel. The five gangsters then exit the car and enter the hotel. As the five Corleone family members enter the lobby, they hear a "ding" noise. They turn and see the Joker and his thugs exiting from a elevator. The two teams run into each other and wait for each other to make a move. Fredo pulls out a Molotov Cocktail while Michael lights it. One of the Joker's thugs quickly spots it, though, and yells, "Boss! They're lighting a bomb!". He then quickly pulls out a Glock pistol and shoots the Molotov, injuring Fredo. Quickly, The Joker pulls out his Smith and Wesson M76 and kills Fredo. Joker: Corleone: Enraged at his brother's death, Michael grabs a tommy gun and kills the clown thug with the glock. Joker: Corleone: The two teams fire at each other, each trying to get an edge. During the firefight, Peter loads his Lupara shotgun and takes out another Joker goon. Joker: Corleone: Realizing they are outnumbered now, The Joker and his remaining henchman retreat deeper into the hotel, with the remaining Corleone family members trying to catch up to them. As they approach a hallway, one of the Joker's men armed with a M1 Garand fires the rifle and wounds Peter. Salvatore tries to shoot the thug with his Browning Automatic Rifle, but misses. He, Michael, and Sonny follow the two remaining Joker thugs, while Peter struggles to follow. Suddenly he hears someone behind him say, "Excuse me, kind sir, but do you know what time it is?". He turns and sees the Joker, Remington 870 in hand. The Joker says, " It's time to die!", then shoots Peter at point blank range with the shotgun. Joker: Corleone: Meanwhile, in the hotel's dining room, the two remaining Joker goons come face to with Sonny and Salvatore and a gunfight ensues. During the confusion, Salvatore takes cover behind a table while Sonny takes out one of the clowns with his Browning Rifle. Joker: Corleone: The other clown (who has the duffel bag) retreats to the basement, with Sonny in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the Joker enter the dining room and grabs one of his dead henchmen's M1 Garands and takes out Salvatore, who popped out of the table to check if the coast was clear. The Joker shakes him and says, "Hey! Are you awake?". Joker: Corleone: Meanwhile, in the basement, the last goon sets the duffel bag on the floor and fires his M1 Garand at Sonny. Sonny fires back, though, and wounds him with his Browning auto rifle. He goes down the stairs and picks up the duffel bag, thinking there might be money in there, unaware that the goon is still alive and is pulling out a dentonator. Realizing he has no choice, he pushes the button on the remote, blowing up the the grenades in the duffel bag, taking out both himself and Sonny. Joker: Corleone: The explosion alerts Michael, who quickly rushes toward the dining room. He sees his dead brother and briefly mourns him, when suddenly, a bullets flies and hits a lamp. He looks and sees the Joker, Glock in hand. Michael angrily pulls out his M1911 and fires back, missing. The Joker aims carefully and hits the gun, knocking it out of Michael's hand. Realizing he's been beat, Michael raises his hands in defeat. The Joker laughs and pulls the trigger, but finds that he's out of bullets. He quickly runs away while Michael pulls out an ice pick and follows him. The Joker pulls out his knife and slashes Michael across his cheek, leaving a scar. Michael counters, though, and stabs the Joker in his arm with the ice pick. He then punches the Joker in the face, disarming the Jker of his knife. He points the ice pick to te Joker's throat. He says, "You kill my family, I'll kill you. Any last words?" The Joker laughs and says, "Yeah. Why so serious?". He then kicks Michael in the stomach and quickly picks up his knife and says, "Let's put a smile on that face!"He then scars Micheal's mouth in the shape of a smile and finally stabs michael in the chest with knife, killing him. Joker: Corleone: He cleans the blood off the knife and laughs, disappointed that his plan failed, but pleased at his victory. Winner: The Joker Expert's Opinion Even though Michael and his family members were a lot tougher than the Joker's goons, the Joker's wit and well as slightly more advanced weaponary helped the clown prince of crime defeat the son of the Godfather. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage